darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1000
Quentin, Cyrus, and Alexis find that Angelique's body is in the coffin and perfectly preserved. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood as it appears in the world of Parallel Time, running concurrently with our own. A world that has mysteriously opened itself to Barnabas Collins, but soon after he appeared in this time his darkest secret was discovered by a man named William H. Loomis. Now Barnabas Collins lies trapped in a chained coffin, unaware that on this night in a graveyard not far from Collinwood, three people are about to open a coffin, and settle a mystery that has plagued all who live at Collinwood. Did Angelique Collins really die six months before, or does she still live in the guise of her twin sister Alexis? Quentin and Cyrus prepare to open Angelique's coffin, but Alexis shows up and stops them. She offers to leave Collinwood forever if he doesn't open it, but Quentin rejects and opens it anyway. Act I Quentin, Cyrus, and Alexis find Angelique's body is still in the coffin, but her body is perfectly preserved. Quentin asks Cyrus for an explanation, but he is just as astonished as everyone else. Alexis wants to close the coffin and leave, but Quentin says the body must be destroyed. Quentin finally closes the coffin, but decides to leave it out in the open for the time being. Meanwhile, Trask is at Collinwood and Amy returns. Amy tells him she hates staying at the Loomis House because there is no one to talk to. Trask tells her to go back, as it would upset Quentin if he found her at Collinwood, but she refuses. Amy thinks Trask is afraid of something, and asks if anyone has seen Dameon. Trask gets very upset and demands to know if she has seen Dameon anywhere. Act II Quentin, Cyrus, and Alexis return to Collinwood just in time to stop Trask from harming Amy. Trask apologizes and tells Quentin he has been very uneasy since Dameon returned from the grave. After Quentin leaves to console Amy, Alexis and Cyrus inform Trask that they have opened Angelique's tomb and her body is inside, which should end any doubt about who Alexis really is. Trask believes their story, but is still convinced that there is an evil spirit at Collinwood. After Trask leaves, Cyrus tells Alexis he has something very important to discuss with her, and they head to the East Wing as Trask eavesdrops on them. Cyrus and Alexis enter Angelique's room and Cyrus asks her about Angelique's interest in the occult. Alexis says she doesn't know much she was involved in it, but Cyrus agrees with Quentin that the body must be destroyed to prevent any chance of her actually coming back. Meanwhile in the drawing room, Amy apologizes to Quentin for coming back to Collinwood, but tells him she doesn't want to go back to the Loomis House. Amy explains that "something is happening" in the Loomis House, but she isn't quite sure what it is, and she is very frightened by it. Act III Amy reveals to Quentin that Carolyn has hardly been spending any time at the house, and Will is too busy writing a new book. The news surprises Quentin, because Will hasn't written anything in almost 5 years. Amy gives Quentin two pages from Will's new book, and Quentin learns he is writing a new, more accurate book about Barnabas Collins. Quentin tells Amy he will have to ask Will about his new book. Alexis meets with Trask in the East Wing and she asks him to drive her back to the cemetery. She wants to see her sister's grave again and doesn't want anyone to know about it. Later, Alexis and Trask arrive at the mausoleum. Alexis goes in by herself and talks to her dead sister, and tells her she is going to destroy her body. After Alexis touches her arm, Angelique wakes up and tells her that it will be Alexis who will be destroyed. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Jerry Lacy as Mr. Trask * Denise Nickerson as Amy Collins * Lara Parker as Alexis Stokes / Angelique Stokes Collins * Christopher Pennock as Cyrus Longworth (PT) Background information and notes Production * This episode is officially labelled as the 1000th episode; however, due to pre-emptions, fifteen episode numbers had been skipped by this point, making it, in reality, the 985th episode produced. * First appearance of character Angelique Stokes Collins. This was the third role played by actress Lara Parker in the original series. * This is the thirty-ninth episode, the eighth of nine consecutive episodes, and the conclusion of an entire week of episodes with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Without Jonathan Frid, this is the twentieth episode and the eighth of nine consecutive episodes with an all-post-Barnabas cast. * Closing credits scene: Angelique's portrait in east wing parlor. Story * Will hasn't done any writing in five years. He wrote The Life and Death of Barnabas Collins in October 1965. * TIMELINE: It's late. Bloopers and continuity errors * During the opening narration, the camera moves too high and the top of the set and a studio light are seen. * A boom microphone appears as Quentin, Cyrus, and Alexis are in the mausoleum. * A stagehand briefly walks on the set as Mr. Trask is working in the drawing room. It's after the scene where Quentin, Cyrus, and Alexis leave Angelique's coffin. Mr. Trask is seen tending a fire at Collinwood. As he goes to shut a window, something large and bright white, possibly the back of someone's shirt, momentarily comes into camera range on the left. * In the scene at the beginning of the episode, in the first close-up shot of Angelique in her coffin, her left hand is placed over her right; however, in the next shot from further away that includes Alexis, Cyrus, and Quentin, Angelique's right hand is placed over her left. At the end of the episode, when Alexis visits the mausoleum and opens the casket, Angelique's hands are again repositioned with her left hand over her right one and lower on her body. * When Alexis opens the coffin, Angelique's body can be seen before the coffin is open; also, after the coffin is open, the creaking sound can still be heard. * After the scene in the foyer, the scene shifts to Alexis's/Angelique's room. The camera holds on Angelique's portrait for several seconds as Christopher Pennock and Lara Parker move from the foyer set to the bedroom, and you can hear their footsteps rushing to the set. Christopher Pennock even seems a bit out of breath at the beginning of the scene. * Christopher Pennock flubs a line when Cyrus is talking to Alexis about Angelique: "She could come back from the death" instead of "come back from the dead" or "come back from death." At one point, he also mispronounces "Collinsport" as "Collingsport." * Denise Nickerson flubs a line: "But I don't want to go back to the Willis house" instead of "Loomis house." * During the shots of Angelique in her coffin, you can see her breathing. * When Alexis first opens Angelique's coffin at the end of the final scene, there is a clattering sound offstage. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1000 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1000 - Back From the Death Gallery ( }}) 1000x.jpg|Quentin & Amy 1000zb.jpg|Alexis & Trask 1000kzp.jpg|Touch of Life Category:Dark Shadows episodes